bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Lamb (Pre-Release)
See also: The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb '' 'The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb' is a new DLC coming to ''The Binding of Isaac on May 28, 2012. This article details the pre-release content of it. Floors There will be alternate floors (which will "be shuffled into the game" and then randomly chosen from during play), new enemies, bosses and even a new class of items called "trinkets". Also available will be a new unlockable character, Samson, who will be acquired by skipping 2 treasure rooms. McMillen noted his willingness to put the addon into another Humble Bundle "later this year" if the Humble Bundle group are interested. Binding_pic.jpg|This beta screenshot captures some of the content to be released within the upcoming expansion; the "Eternal heart", the mysterious red baby, and a coincidental item combination that greatly increases the power of the "Technology" item. Wrath_of_lamb.jpg|"A tiny tease of the mega expansion, a few days into dev... i cut some spoilers out but a few new additions remain!" Trailer A new trailer created specifically for the DLC by James Id, also the creator of previous trailers for the game, was released on his YouTube channel on May 6, 2012.YouTube: Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb Trailer Similar in style to the Halloween update trailer,YouTube: The Binding of Isaac Halloween Update trailer this short video announces the release date for the upcoming DLC for May 28, 2012 on Steam. In it, Isaac raises himself up from the floor to observe his surroundings. On a scrap of paper he writes a short letter asking for help from his cat Guppy, with a rough summary of the new features; such as a changed Basement (The Cellar), new items, rooms and monsters. Among the displayed features are a few new monsters, such as the six-legged, spider-like enemies (including ones clinging to the ceiling) and floating children as well as a few from the main game, like flies and Mr. Maws. Also, a shop is shortly shown with new items like a Polaroid photograph, a small pile of bones, a reddish mass (perhaps entrails), a number of hearts and a strange rippled and curved object, which bears strong resemblance to the trinket called Curved Horn already seen in previous screenshots. The note Isaac writes reads: :Dear Guppy, :The basement seems different. :There's tons more cool stuff. :And more rooms. :& more monsters? :SEND HELP! Near the end of the trailer, a bright glow begins to emanate from behind Isaac, spreading outwards and lifting him up into the air, reminiscent of an angel's wings. On closer inspection, they appear to consist of spines, skulls and other bones, made of light. Wrath of the Lamb.png|Two new enemies and Isaac's full letter to Guppy, as seen in the trailer. Wings.jpg|Isaac's skeletal wings of light, as seen in the trailer. 495587277.jpg|"Wrath of the Lamb Teaser: New boss art finished, meet Daddy Long Legs" Video Interviews and tweets As shown in Northernlion's Let's Play episode featuring Edmund McMillen, there will be some item fusions. In the same video, McMillen also mentioned that the first alternate area known as the Cellar (alternative to the Basement) will feature a spider-heavy theme, both in terms of enemies and bosses.YouTube: The Binding of Isaac - Ed McMillen Co-Commentary! On Rock Paper Shotgun, there was a post describing a number of features:Rock Paper Shotgun: The Binding Of Isaac Gets Wrathier This Month :"So here’s what we know. For $3 you’ll get over 70 new items, including an entirely new category, trinkets, which provide passive bonuses. There will also be a new player character and a new, TRUE, final boss. “More of everything” is the key claim, and I’d guess that means enemies, levels, items, layouts, minibosses, tarot cards and bodily fluids." Edmund has said that one of the spider mobs will sound like a "Weeping Angel" from Doctor Who. In recent tweets, McMillen revealed that, while there is no exact release date yet, the developers are currently targeting the end of April or early May 2012 (although this was later delayed until late May 2012 due to unforseen technical complications). Also, the addon will be limited to the Steam-version of the main game upon release. No information regarding the Unholy Edition or Humble Indie Bundle version so far. Screenshots On March 27, McMillen released four new pictures from the upcoming addon: Image 1 These enemies are are a throwback to the monster in John Carpenter's movie "The Thing", which appears as a upside-down head with spider legs at one point during the movie.Formspring: Formspring confimation Additionally, the picture gives a better impression of the Cellar's look as well as giving a glimpse of a few new items, such as the unknown fly tear effect and the conjoined fetus. Image 2 This is the first picture available to show a new alternate area besides the Cellar. The Catacombs (currently misspelt) are very probably the alternative for the Caves area. In this picture, we see several Gaper-like enemies tinted green and leaving behind green blood or poison. Note the stitched-up baby on the floor and the spacebar item which appear to be connected (perhaps a "decoy" or a "turret" of sorts). Also, the player character wears a bandanna, has one pricked-out eye (with a floating eyeball near him; possibly an item allowing for a detachable eye similar to Peep's) and a glowing saint's aura behind him (might be a target of sorts instead?). It is probable that this is Isaac wearing the the new bloodlust bandanna item. The new playable character Samson is said to also have long hair. Also note the trinket in the upper left corner. Image 3 The second picture shows the Catacombs. Isaac is displayed with just one enormous eye. There are also numerous Pooter-like new enemies around as well as a floating pink fetus who bears a striking resemblance to the obtainable item "Sister Maggy". Also note the trinket in the upper left corner. There also seems to be a cross of some sorts hanging off of Isaac's head.There also seems to be a tear effect that makes the tears bigger (which is quite possibly the effect of the same item that casued Isaac to have one eye). Image 4 Demonstrating the meshing of the old game with new features, this picture shows the Caves with the well-known enemies within. More interesting are the various items, such as a pink crown, yellowish glow, a tear effect turning Isaac's tears into teeth that appear to increase in size during their flight and a feather as a spacebar item. Also note the trinket in the upper left corner. Isaac's eyes also seem to be bleeding. Image 5 On March 31, McMillen released another picture from the beta version. McMillen primarily wanted to show off a combination of items resulting in a huge laser blast. However, there are also a few other things on screen that sparked interest. For one, there is an odd-looking floating baby with huge red eyes and thick lips floating besides Isaac whose function is unknown, presumably a "Brother Bobby"-like item. Furthermore, Isaac's health display shows one half of a white heart, now confirmed to be called "eternal heart" an ultra-rare version of a heart pickup. Last but not least, also note the Trinket in the upper left corner. Isaac also has angel wings without the Bible. Analysis In all photos it appears that there is an item in the spawn room. Actually, the spawn room is full of items for Edmund's test builds, as a beta testing purpose. Image 6 This picture was tweeted by the Team Meat Twitter account on April 30, 2012; some additions we can see in this picture are: * A Trinket called "Pinky Eye". * A new Gauntlet Room which specifically has bosses inside. Indicated by the blood tipped sword on the map and the skull on the door. * A Curse Room, which can be assumed to be the room with the red Whore of Babylon symbol on the lower left of the map. It is confirmed via Edmund's Formspring that the map on the picture above is the result of the Curse Room, specifically the Curse of the Labyrinth, which merges two floors together, this also means that the merged floors have two Boss rooms, two Treasure rooms and two stores. Preview music Currently, three preview tracks by Danny Baranowsky are available for The Cellar, The Catacombs and alternate Secret Rooms respectively: The Binding of Isaac - Wrath of the Lamb - The Cellar Theme|The Cellar theme The Binding of Isaac - Wrath of the Lamb - The Catacombs Theme|The Catacombs theme The Binding of Isaac - Wrath of the Lamb - Alternate Secret Room Theme|Alternate Secret Room theme Trinkets The current known trinkets are: Red Patch, Curved Horn, Push Pin, Goat Hoof, Ace of Spades, Pinky Eye, Fish Head, and the Liberty Cap. Their abilities are unknown. Further tweets and Formspring answers On April 7 2012, Edmund McMillen posted the following tweets on his Twitter: * "expansion detail update: 10+ bosses, 100+ items, 20+ enemies, 4 chapters, 1 character, 6 rooms, 40+ unlocks, 4 new tracks, new final ending" Twitter: Tweet * "there will also be 7+ new "random happenings" 5 new ultra rare pickups, 5 new cards, 4 new pills and other things i cant remember" Twitter:Tweet * "oh shit i forgot to mention the 10 new challenges and buttload of new achievements!" Twitter: Tweet * He also says that the expansion has taken longer than the actual game itself. Twitter: Tweet On April 10, 2012, McMillen answered a large number of questions, relating to the DLC as well as other subjects, on his Formspring. Below are quotes relating to the DLC in particular: * "addon feels like a much larger and indepth game, but not a whole new game, no." * "in the expansion there will be a new challenge room that will ALWAYS yield an item :)" * "im still balancing new character [[Samson]] hes OP right now. his starting item (blood lust bandanna) is quite strong when fighting mobs." * "about 6 i think maybe 7 familiars i lost track" * "item like the [[Dople] that works with you and takes out enemies] might already be in the expansion :) * "i hope to have the trailer out around the 20th of april to announce the final release date and im still shooting for the very end of april for it but it could also release the 1st week of may depending on how much we are able to get done." * "trust me if i had the ability to a game that runs smoothly it would have been done ages ago. i have had a few offers on porting the game to C and if the publisher picks up isaac for vita it will get ported to C 1st and ill do my best to replace the old game with it." Over the next few days, Edmund McMillen gave more answers to questions on the same website: * "[After Wrath of the Lamb is installed] there will be no way to go back, the expansion is just a fuller version of the 1st release.. there would be no real reason youd want to remove items/bosses/enemys from the game" * "i hope to have definite release date by the 20th... but its looking iffy" * "yeah Samson's the Berserker" * "there will be a button that says challenges at the start screen that pops up a sub menu with a list of 10 challenges. the challenges are all quite different but usually involve you beating mom, moms heart or satan with X Y and Z (items, curses, goals). beating each challenge will unlock an achievement and an item." * "no there will be no item taht lets you cheat the slots item that would allow one to play the slot machine for free because it would not only be super broken but also not fun to let players sit there for ages playing slot machines." * On the 1st of May, Edmund McMillen on Formspring was asked if Wrath of the Lamb would be released before Diablo 3 15th. He then replied "the expansion will be out after diablo 3". Twitter hacking On Sunday, April 15, 2012, a hacker group by the name of team-diversity hijacked Edmund McMillen's Twitter account and seemed to have deleted it. News on the expansion on Twitter can be followed through the official Twitter of Team Meat, @SuperMeatBoy. Isaac build screenshot On May 13, Danny Baranowsky posted a picture of a "strange-looking Binding of Isaac build" via Twitter. The Isaac is presumed to have item combinations from Wrath of the Lamb. The picture features some items from the original game, but has many that are new, such as the Darth Vader like face, Isaac's body, an explosion in the background, and what looks like a baby on Isaac's face. Isaac's body seems to be ghostlike. Items we know about are the Cube of Meat, Pretty Fly, the Battery, and the Wire Coat Hanger. Challenge mode and Abel A challenge mode involving Dr. Fetus has been hinted to in a Let's Play interview with Edmund by YouTuber Northernlion. Further speculation towards an Abel character, item or challenge has also been hinted at.Formspring: Formspring answer Older screenshots and images An earlier picture displaying the Cellar and a trinket, called the Red Patch and a group of blue flies. The design for a new boss in the DLC based on the original Duke of Flies, called The Husk. A photograph of a demonic Isaac plushy and boss pictures in the background. Next to Isaac's head on the left is Daddy Long Legs. And next to him is some unknown boss that isn't matching with any creature from the new DLC poster (now the Mask of Infamy). Promo art that might become a T-Shirt, as announced by @SuperMeatBoy. Various Wrath of the Lamb quotes * Achievements * Boss drops * Fixes for graphical errors * Curses * New mushroom * More references to Edmund's work Possible future expansions Edmund McMillen has stated that there are no intended expansions for The Binding of Isaac beyond Wrath of the Lamb, however, an additional update to the story may occur sometime in the future.Formspring: Formspring question and answer All future content/updates will also be added to the PC edition. References Poll Which part of the DLC is the most exciting for you? The new monsters and bosses New Treasures! Trinkets New Character(s) CHALLENGES More story More rooms and floors to explore Happenings and curses?! Achievements More Music by Danny B Category:The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb Category:Press Coverage